Inversos
by oninshama
Summary: Kazuna arto de los fracasos tomara una drástica decisión ¿Cómo se lo tomaran sus amigas mas una que le dolerá lo que pasa en el futuro?¿entrara Kazuna a la competencia de quien muere mas con rivales como Krilin y Shidou? eso ultimo tal vez no pase. pasen y disfruten.


OPUESTOS: que es contrario o totalmente diferente a algo puede ser un color objeto o persona.

Kazuna aún estaba un tanto triste algo como no poder realizar alguna misión sin algún error ya fuera por la precisión de -1000 de Darkness la útil inutilidad de Aqua o la poderosa pero limitada magia de Megumin, sin más tiempo que perder coloco un anuncio en el tablón del gremio, tal vez su equipo lo matarían al saber lo que hizo y eso es lo que buscaba, buscaba morir, no mis niños no quería morir y revivir en su querida Japón, tal vez sería descabellado pero si lo lograba podría hacerle frente al Rey Demonio, rápidamente dejo la taberna para no causar sospechas llego a su hogar donde espero en la sala a que sus compañeras de aventuras accidentadas despertaran

-ojalá resulte mi plan- pronuncio para sí mismo a la vez que revisaba que Aqua no estuviera cerca- Diosa Eris por favor cumple mi deseo.

En la taberna una joven vestida totalmente de blanco revisaba el tablón de anuncios. quería ver que cosas entretenidas podía hacer hasta que cierto cartel llamo su atención

"el equipo de Kazuna está buscando nuevos reclutas para unirse a una travesía para derrotar al Rey Demonio

Requisitos;

-una buena convivencia

-ser útil

Más informes búscanos aquí"

-vaya vaya parece algo entretenido ¿a que se referirá con ser útil?, como sea no tengo nada mejor que hacer- tras pronunciar esto la joven se retiró a tomar una bebida.

-buenos días ¿lo mismo de siempre? - pregunto amablemente el cantinero.

-que sea doble- centrada en sus pensamientos aún se preguntaba qué es eso de ser útil.

Una adormilada Darkness junto a una Megumin ojerosa se dirigían a la sala donde al ver a Kazuna en el sofá se sorprendieron

\- buenos días chicas- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro

-buenos días ¿a que viene esa sonrisa? - le cuestiono Megumin tallándose los ojos

-nada solo amanecí de buenas-

\- lo que sea ¿Qué hay de desayuno? - interrumpiendo la rubia se dirigía a la cocina.

-yo no tengo hambre comeré después- Kazuna tomo su katana y se dispuso a salir. -iré a visitar a Wiz regreso en un rato- y así él se fue.

Un no tan corto trayecto debía recorrer nuestro héroe para ver a su amiga debía adelantar sus planes o no funcionaria. A la par que Kazuna se fue una Aqua zombie se levantaba torpemente de su cama

-no debí… dormir tan… tarde- se puso lo más decente que su estado le permitía y se dispuso a ir a la sala, pero debido a su condición termino llegando al sótano,

-soy yo o la cocina cambio. hola Darkness, Megumin ¿Cómo están? – saludaba a un maniquí con la vieja armadura de la rubia y una capa roja con peluca negra -… hoy están muy calladas, ¿pasa algo?... bien no me respondan-

\- ¿no sabes si ya se despertó Aqua? –

-no lo sé Megumin. Ayer estuvo con su vino caro y se desveló tal vez duerma hasta la tarde- dijo Darkness mientras comía

-solo espero que se pueda levantar al menos- contesto la Loli.

-Wiz, Vanir ¿están aquí? - abriendo, Kazuna preguntaba si estaban, aunque era obvio que están, ¿Quién saldría y dejaría su tienda abierta? es casi como una invitación a saquearla – déjame adivinar ¿Vanir dejaste inconsciente a Wiz por comprar cosas que no servirían verdad?

-así es mi estimado amigo- llegaba de la bodega cargando a la inconsciente Wiz- antes que lo preguntes compro un generador de tornados que es imparable, ¿en que puede ayudarte?

-quisiera comprar un veneno que mate rápido-

. ¿un veneno que mate rápido? Tengo lo que buscas, pero ¿para que lo necesitas? -

\- lo necesito para un experimento-

-bien te explicare sobre este veneno mientras lo busco en el aparador, este veneno se introduce al cuerpo de manera oral o por medio de inyecciones puede matar a su víctima en cuestión de minutos si el antídoto no es colocado, el antídoto por sus componentes es casi imposible de conseguir solo se conocen 4 de 7 posibles antídotos así que- coloca e veneno en manos de Kazuna- ten cuidado con el, 60 yenes por favor.

-claro tendré cuidado- tras pagar sale de la tienda cargando a su amiga Wiz… otra vez que esta vez no estaba desapareciendo- al menos no estas al borde de la muerte, bien solo debo tomar una gota de este veneno herirme con una flecha y morir frente a Aqua para a ver a Eris.

Llevando a cabo su plan justo antes de llegar a la mansión se hirió así mismo con una de sus flechas, soportando el dolor de la herida dejo la flecha en su brazo derecho, tomo una gota del veneno y enterró evidencia de este, camino pesadamente a la entrada de la mansión mientras el veneno se expandía rápidamente por el movimiento, llego a la puerta donde de una patada la abrió, esto asusto a Darkness y Megumin, Aqua eh… parecía tener una entretenida charla con el maniquí y la capa, dejo a Wiz en el lugar más próximo solo para al dar un paso y caer muerto, a la par de su muerte llegaron las dos chicas que pegaron un grito al ver a su amigo muerto.

\- ¿k-Kazuna? - Darkness se acercó al castaño con cierto temor y temblor, movía el cuerpo mientras pronunciaba su nombre, pero al ver que no había respuesta miro a Megumin que estaba en shock- ¡Megumin busca a Aqua rápido ¡- gritaba la pobre chica sin embargo no hubo respuesta ¡MEGUMIN! - volvió gritar más fuerte sacando a la pelinegra de su shock y salir corriendo.

\- ¡Aqua!¡Aqua! - corría buscando a la nombrada mientras Darkness abrazaba el cuerpo de Kazuna

En la misma silla de siempre esta Kazuna frente a Eris esperando a que ella pronunciara algo

\- ¿otra vez moriste? - soltó un suspiro -estas apunto de hacer competencia con Krilin y Shidou en veces que mueren-

-perdón, pero, necesitaba verte-

\- ¿eh? - decía Eris muy confundida.

Bien hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este fanfic, si el fanfic les fue de su agrado dejen su review dando ideas, opinando que les pareció, sin más que decir hasta la próxima :D


End file.
